Keepers of Dark and Fire
Keepers of Dark and Fire A pantheon of Elder Gods, the most commonly worshipped group since the Age of Magic. These gods were installed sometime during the early days of the Age of Fire, but they have grown in power since the Collision. As they keep Dark and Fire, they contest the lawful or neutral rule of the Keepers of Light and Sky. They are typically chaotic and evil. Asmodeus, the King of Hell, the Broken God * God of demons, sacrifice and the Abyss * Asmodeus is pure chaotic evil, his followers match his delight in conquest. * His symbol is the brand of sacrifice. * Leader of the Dark Triumvirate. * Stories tell of him arriving in Starsong to sow madness and hysteria in populations. “Assert dominance over others. Show your strength of will in the image of your God.” The Commandment of Asmodeus Quelanaa the Witchgod, the Cruel Mother * Goddess of destruction and the mother of chaos * Creature-god of destructive magic and force, represents disharmony * Sister and murderer of Lolth, the Drow Goddess * Her symbol is a seven-legged spider. “It is better to be loved than feared, but I trust you to be both. Remember this; misdirection, slander and shadowed steps have spread more blood than direct conflict.” The Commandment of Quelanaa Silf the Six-Fingered, Mistress of the Shadow * A chaotic neutral goddess, she is the mistress of many rogues but most importantly the Jackals. * Goddess of deceit, darkness and trickery. * Appears as a tall, beautiful dark-skinned woman, wearing silken robes that accentuate her figure. She has six fingers on both hands, and is also believed to have six daughters. * Her followers in turn also wield six knives, known as the Six Fingers. * She is believed to keep her honoured dead as the shadows that the treasured living use to perform their deeds. * Her symbol is a three-eyed raven. “Anonyminity is a virtue as valuable as infamy but less precious than ignorance. And darlings? Don’t you ever make a deal without involving me.” The Commandment of Silf Vecna the First Lich, the Dried Prince, the Bloodless King * God of necromancy, disease and dark secrets * Vecna values deceit and dark arts * Appears as a skeletal figure with skin stretched thin over his bones, wearing finery coloured gold and black. * His followers are necromancers, sworn enemies of Deathpriests. Many of them practicing forbidden magics to which Vecna so very delights in. * His symbol is his left hand with an eye in the palm. * The second member of the Dark Triumvirate. “Imprison those who resist in darkness and undeath. Undeath is the ending of this silly prison called life.” The Commandment of Vecna Ebrietas the Executioner, the Blackened * Chaotic neutral god of aberrations, madness and the unknown. * Symbol is the Augur, a gem containing a writhing mass of dark worming tentacles. * His followers are creatures and mortals who delight in taking away the freedom of others. * The final member of the Dark Triumvirate. “Keep your acts secret, for the night is your greatest ally. Kill slowly and with agony, or better yet; make them enjoy it.” The Commandment of Ebrietas The Moonlight God * The god of greed, envy and hoarded wealth * Believed to be the god of dragons * Appears as a dragon, as big as the world with its tail curled around the moon * Some believe he created dragons to keep the other races in check “Take what you want. Those without the strength to defend their dominion are not worthy of it.” The Commandment of the Moonlight God He Who Was * Unknown as to what he was the god of, but was once the second in command of Asmodeus * Nothing else is known, but there are theories that He has been dead for aeons, or at least never born at all. Apocrypha * Lawful evil goddess of memory, nightmares and omens * Holds power over mortals thrugh painful memories and tormenting dreams * She brings evil omens and steals memories * Symbol is a corrupted skull, oozing painful thoughts as it splits and cracks. The Stranger * The chaotic god of monsters and things repulsive * Has no one symbol or face, but a hundred interpretations * Some think that he is every god, and these other gods are mere facets of his personality Lady Velka, Goddess of Sin * Goddess of sin and punishment * Lawful evil * Symbol is a justicar's mask * The Circle of Justice (also known as the Karmic Circle) is a cosmic wheel where good and evil swap sides constantly. * Her hunters spend their lives mending the balance by killing. * Her hunters are known as the Sorrowful, as they always apologize before a kill. Category:Gods